This invention relates to a garlic product, having zinc oxide attached thereto and more particularly to a dehydrated garlic powder having bonded or secured thereto zinc oxide to alleviate digestively induced aftereffects.
As is well known, the amount of garlic sold increases each year as many people enjoy the taste and flavor of garlic. As is also well known, garlic produces breath odors as well as gastric discomfort. These adverse effects are due to the odor of the garlic and furthermore when garlic is ingested it produces sulphur gases when combined with the various stomach and digestive fluids. These gases cause discomfort and emanate in characteristic odors which are often extremely annoying and offensive.
It has been determined that by utilizing dehydrated garlic preparations in conjunction with a suitable buffer compound one can alleviate digestively induced aftereffects. Hence, according to the present invention, one employs a suitable amount of zinc oxide which is secured to a garlic cell or otherwise infused into the cell to thereby operate to alleviate the unpleasant aftereffects which are caused by the consumption of garlic. The resultant preparations operate to control the "after odors" due to garlic ingestion to substantially reduce such digestive odors. It is believed that the zinc oxide actively combines with digestive fluids which are generated due to the ingestion of garlic to render resultant obnoxious gases inert and to therefore prevent the gastric disturbances caused by the ingestion of garlic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to produce a garlic product which eliminates offensive after effects due to the digestion of the garlic.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a product which consists of granules of garlic having secured or otherwise associated therewith particles of zinc oxide to produce a garlic preparation having all the qualities and taste of garlic while substantially reducing the above-noted after effects.